Starbucks Confession
by baekfrappe
Summary: [imagine!] Pulang sekolah lebih cepat dan menghabiskan waktu dengan senampan green tea latte serta red velvet memang menyenangkan. Tapi kalau terpergok melakukan hal konyol di depan kecengan, itu sudah beda lagi ceritanya. {chanbaek/baekyeol ; yaoi! ; warning inside!}


**[Imagine x ChanBaek]**

 **warn! non-baku**

* * *

Hari ini, sekolah gue pulang cepet. Berhubung bentar lagi kelas 12 bakal ujian, jadi guru-guru pada ngadain rapat. Dan itu adalah salah satu keuntungan buat gue yang masih kelas 11, karena bisa dapet waktu free. Buat jalan-jalan kayaknya enak juga.

Tapi nggak ngerti emang gue yang lagi nggak mujur apa begimana, temen-temen gue malah mendadak ngilang sendiri. Ada yang udah pulang ke rumah, ada yang cabut ke game center, ada juga yang jalan ke bioskop. Dan itu juga nggak ngajak-ngajak gue. Sumpah, nyebelin banget mereka. Dasar ketek naga.

Dan karena gue males nyusul mereka—gue ngambek—jadi gue mutusin buat jalan-jalan sendiri. Daripada balik ke rumah terus jadi babu emak? Hehe.

Akhirnya gue terdampar di Starbucks. Gue nggak tau mau kemana lagi dan kebetulan gue juga nggak bawa duit banyak hari ini. Paling ya cukup buat beli segelas green tea latte. Eh, tapi gue juga pengen red velvet sih. Semoga aja nyukup nih duit.

Sambil ngantri, gue ngelamun terus jadi mikir yang macem-macem. Gue keinget si Luhan, temen gue, yang pernah cerita dia mesen di Starbucks pake atas nama kecengannya, padahal mah dia belinya sendirian. Emang ngenes sih, tapi gatau kenapa gue jadi penasaran. Kayaknya seru gimana gitu. Lumayan juga kan buat dipamerin?

Dan begitu gue nyampe di depan mas-mas kasir, gue mutusin buat nekat. "Mas, green tea latte yang reguler satu, red velvetnya satu."

"Atas namanya?"

"Chanyeol."

Iya, kecengan gue namanya Chanyeol dan gue nekat mesen Starbucks pake nama itu. Padahal nama gue Baekhyun.

Alay? Bodo amat, suka-suka gue.

Abis bayar, gue duduk di salah satu kursi deket jendela. Gue nunggu nama dipanggil sambil maenin hape. Santai-santai deh pokoknya. Nggak pusing mikirin macem-macem, apalagi yang namanya tugas. Udah amnesia gue sama yang gituan.

"Chanyeol!"

Gue agak kaget sendiri denger nama kecengan gue disebut, keras banget lagi. Akhirnya gue bangun dari kursi, terus jalan ke deket counter sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Antara seneng sama geli gimana gitu sama diri gue sendiri.

Sampe di counter, tangan gue udah ngejulur buat ngambil nampan yang udah keisi sama pesenan gue. Eh, tiba-tiba nggak ada angin nggak ada badai, ada tangan lain yang asal nyerempet tangan gue buat ngambil nampannya.

"Eh, apa-apaan lo—"

Gue niat mau ngomel, tapi begitu gue nengok, orang yang nggak gue sangka malah nongol di sebelah gue.

"Chanyeol?!"

Satu kata buat gue—mampus.

"Kok lo bisa ada di sini?"

Di sebelah gue, Chanyeol ngeliatin gue. Dia keliatan agak kaget juga. "Loh, Baek? Lo juga di sini?"

Chanyeol ketawa ganteng, dan gue rasanya kayak pengen mati aja.

"Gue pulang cepet. Kan kita sesekolah, sekelas lagi. Masa lo lupa."

Gue ngelirik Chanyeol aneh. "Ye kalo itumah gue juga tau kali. Maksudnya kok lo bisa milih jalan ke sini?"

Kan ntar jadi ketauan kalo gue pesen pake nama lo. Tengsin tau.

Chanyeol ngerutin dahinya. "Males aja pulang ke rumah cepet-cepet. Nggak ada kerjaan juga. Lagian emang salah gue ke sini?"

"Ya nggak salah, sih."

Iya, dia emang nggak salah. Yang salah itu gue. Pake acara iseng macem gituan lagi. Bego banget emang gue.

"Btw, lo nggak salah ambil? Itu pesenan atas nama gue, kan?" Chanyeol nanya, mukanya keliatan bingung.

Gue seketika panik. Serius, dari awal gue iseng, gue nggak ada pikiran kalo ternyata Chanyeol juga di sini. Kudu ngeles begimana coba gue? Bilang kalo salah denger? Bisa-bisa gue dikira budek ama si Chanyeol. Atau gue lari aja ya? Tapi itu pesenan udah gue bayar. Sayang banget lah duit gue kebuang gitu aja.

Beneran deh, mampus aja ini.

Akhirnya, gue usaha buat nenangin diri, dan mutusin buat pake alesan pertama. Tapi belom sempet gue ngomong, si pelayan tiba-tiba teriak. "Chanyeol!"

Anjir ini gimana Tuhan.

Si pelayan keliatan agak bingung. Mungkin dia mikir kali aja ada kesalahan teknis gitu ya, masa ada dua pesenan berurutan namanya kembar. Dari ujung mata gue, gue bisa liat mas-mas pelayan itu ngecek ke struknya dan—pastilah nggak ada yang salah, orang yang mesen aja beda.

Begitu mas-mas pelayannya ngeliat gue sama Chanyeol, masnya nyeletuk santai banget. "Mas berdua namanya kembar ya? Woah keren."

Abis ngomong gitu, si pelayan pergi ninggalin kita sambil ketawa. Gue udah keringet dingin aja rasanya, dan begitu gue nengok ke Chanyeol, muka dia udah berubah gitu. Jadi serius. Gue ngeliatnya jadi takut sendiri.

"Mau coba jelasin?" Padahal Chanyeol nggak ngebentak atau gimana, tapi gue bener-bener berasa ciut di tempat. Saking paniknya sampe gue nggak bisa mikir buat ngeles apaan.

Karena gue diem doang, Chanyeol nanya lagi. "Kok lo mesen pake nama gue, Baek?"

Kudu jawab apa ini anjir.

"Oh—itu tuh—anu, aduh. Jadi gue tuh—gini loh. Uh, gimana ya..." Gue udah gerak-gerak nggak jelas di depan dia. Pasti keliatan bego banget gue.

Tapi ya gimana lagi, masa gue tiba-tiba nyeplos gue ngelakuin itu gegara gue suka ama dia? Keliatan banget alaynya. Yang ada bukannya Chanyeol naksir balik ke gue, malah dia yang ilfeel.

"Lo naksir gue?"

Sianjing.

Gua langsung deg-degan di tempat. Semoga aja muka gue nggak keliatan absurd.

Ini anak ngapa nanyanya jadi begini, sih? Gue tambah nggak ngerti kudu jawab apaan. Dari awal gue suka sama Chanyeol tuh juga diem-diem aja, nggak pernah kepikiran buat ngaku ke dia apalagi sampe ngarep ditaksir balik. Tapi sekarang? Malah si Chanyeol nanya duluan.

Serius, gue nggak ngerti kudu jawab begimana.

"Ngaku aja Baek."

Yaelah ini kutil jerapah. Dikata ngakuin begitu gampang apa? Sekarang gini deh ya, si Chanyeol itu famousnya nggak main-main. Tiap hari, tiap jam, tiap menit, pasti ada aja cewe yang ngikutin dia macem anak ayam. Sampe-sampe kelas gue—sama Chanyeol—udah nggak ada bedanya sama pasar. Mana cewenya pada cantik-cantik lagi. Dan Chanyeol juga keliatan santai aja gitu. Besar kan kemungkinan kalo dia straight?

Sedangkan gue? Cantik iya, cewe enggak.

Iya, gue akuin—dengan berat hati—kalo gue itu emang cantik. Mama gue aja sampe sekarang masih suka curiga gue itu punya sosis gantung di selangkangan apa nggak. Tapi ya emang kenyataannya gue cowo. Cowo tulen—meskipun mukanya nggak ngedukung.

Mana mungkin Chanyeol mau ama gue?

Lagian juga prinsip gue mah, buat apa ngaku ke Chanyeol gue suka ama dia kalo pada akhirnya bakal ditolak?

"Ngg, bukan gitu Yeol..." Gue nyoba buat ngeles, cuma gue jadi malu sendiri gegara suara gue udah kayak tikus kegencet.

Tapi si Chanyeol malah ketawa. Sialan emang dia. Kayaknya seneng banget liat gue malu-maluin gini.

"Udah deh Baek, ngaku aja. Nggak usah ngeles lagi. Lagian nggak susah kok ngaku gitu," Chanyeol senyum, ngeliat gue pake tatapan geli, "toh gue juga seneng sama lo."

MAMPUS.

Dia nggak baru aja ngaku kalo dia suka sama gue, kan? Gila. Rasanya gue pengen cepet-cepet ngecek kalender, kalo aja hari ini emang jadwalnya kiamat.

"Lo ngelawak?" Gue maksain ketawa, saking maksainnya sampe volumenya kenceng banget dan bikin semua orang yang ada di tempat ini jadi nengok semua. "Yakali ah lo suka sama gue. Ini hari kamis, ya, bukan hari kiamat."

"Lah," Chanyeol ngangkat dua alisnya, "emang siapa yang ngelawak, bego? Orang gue ngomong beneran."

"Bohong." Gue udah campuran antara pengen ketawa sama pengen nabok mukanya dia. Tapi di depan gue, si Chanyeol malah masang muka santai yang saking santainya sampe gue nggak yakin kalo yang tadi ngakuin perasaan ke gue itu beneran dia.

Gue curiga dia abis kesambet Jin Tomang.

"Gini ya," Chanyeol ngomong sambil ngeliatin gue. "nggak ada untungnya juga buat gue kalo mau ngerjain lo. Emang kalo gue ngebohongin lo, gue bakal dapet Barbara Palvin? Nggak kan?"

Kali ini gue beneran nabok dia. Tapi bukan di muka, gue nabok dia di lengan doang. Kasian, soalnya.

Chanyeol ngusap-ngusap lengannya, tapi matanya masih ngeliatin gue. Betah banget kayaknya dia ngeliat muka absurd gue.

"Gue udah ngaku. Sekarang gantian lo." Chanyeol senyum nantang ke gue. Gue cuma nelen ludah doang. "Uh, gimana..."

"Bilang aja Baek. Bilang kalo lo suka sama gue. Nih gue contohin. Chanyeol, gue suka sama lo. Gitu. Coba deh."

Denger Chanyeol yang mendadak jadi tutor pengakuan cinta gitu bikin gue geli sendiri. "Anjir, lo kata gue anak TK yang kudu diajarin dulu buat ngomong?"

"Ya makanya coba ngomong." Chanyeol udah keliatan frustasi setengah mati. Gue ngeliatnya jadi prihatin sendiri.

"Coba ngomong, Chanyeol gue suka sama—"

"Gue suka sama lo."

Akhirnya gue bisa ngaku. Dua tahun gue suka sama dia, sekarang gue ngaku. Dan gue nggak nyangka, ternyata ngakuin kayak gitu sebenernya emang nggak susah. Bonus, jadi bikin lega juga.

Chanyeol mendadak mingkem. Sekilas gue bisa liat telinganya sempet berubah jadi merah gitu, lucu. Tapi dia cepet banget buat nenangin dirinya lagi.

"Coba bilang lagi." Dia nawar. Gue sebagai orang yang baik, akhirnya gue turutin. Itung-itung amal.

"Chanyeol, gue suka sama lo."

"Bilang lagi."

"Chanyeol, gue suka sama lo."

"La—"

"Lo mau gua tabok lagi?" Gue ngeliatin dia sebel, tapi Chanyeol langsung ketawa. Tuh kan, dia kayaknya emang demen banget bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Udah kan? Udah lega?" Abis selesai ketawa, Chanyeol nanya sambil senyum ke gue. Gue cuma ngangguk-ngangguk doang, mendadak ngerasa malu sendiri.

Gue nggak ada nyali buat ngeliat wajah Chanyeol, tapi gue bisa ngerasain dia ngeliatin gue sambil senyum. Gue jelas nggak bisa tenang, udah bener-bener gerak nggak jelas macem orang kebelet pipis.

Chanyeol akhirnya ketawa lagi. "Nggak usah salting gitu ah."

Gue makin gerak-gerak nahan malu, terus refleks liatin dia sambil merengut. "Apaan, sih."

Dan gue langsung melotot waktu dia tiba-tiba nyosor ke bibir gue. Ya nggak ngelumat sih, cuma ngecup aja. Tapi itu tetep aja ciuman kan?

Ciuman pertama gue, kejadian di depan counter Starbucks sambil diliatin pengunjung sama mas-mas pelayan Starbucks.

Gue nggak ngerti lagi itu bisa disebut romantis apa justru malu-maluin.

Chanyeol ngelepas ciumannya, terus bicara persis di depan bibir gue.

"Be mine, baby?"

* * *

 ** _END!_**

* * *

.

.

.

Uhm, hai?

Sebenernya, ini buat selingan aja sih. Jadi ceritanya, gua abis ikut giveaway dari OA line dan gua mutusin buat bikin short imagine ini yang alhamdulillah nya menang, yay! Dan well, karena gua mikir imagine ini lil bit cute dan sayang banget kalo dibiarin nganggur di note hape, akhirnya gua mutusin buat upload ini di sini.

Anyway, terima kasih banyak yang udah baca imagine ini sampe selesai. Gua tau imagine ini banyak kekurangan, apalagi ini pertama kalinya gua bikin imagine macem ginian. Dan mungkin buat beberapa orang yang ga kebiasa buat baca cerita non baku dan mutusin buat close halaman sejak liat warn yang udah gua kasih di atas, it's okay. Lagian ini imagine emang ga penting-penting amat, wkwk. This is just for have fun, guys! Ada yang baca ampe end ae gua udah bersyukur banget, really.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan berarti gua mendadak banting setir jadi author ff non baku ya guys. Sekali lagi, ini cuma selingan. Setelah ini gua tetep bakal update ff seperti biasa yang full of baku language/? Yha. Gitu sj.

Last but not least, click fav, follow, and review juseyo!

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,

baekfrappe.


End file.
